Winx Club - Episode 216/Cinélume Script
Hallowinx! Intro/Recap Narrator: In our last episode, Stormy attacked Musa's performance at Red Fountain. Her father, Ho-Boe was in jeopardy, but quick thinking by Musa and Riven saved the day. Ho-Boe finally agreed to let Musa continue to play her music. Scene: Palladium's Classroom Palladium: Alright. Now each of you will take a moment to explain your midterm reports. Flora, will you start us off, please? *Flora reads from her paper.* Flora: Our report on the magical dimensions... Palladium: Um, Flora, don't read. Explain it in your own words. Flora: Well, I went to Magix, which stands at the crossroads of all the magic dimensions. And... *Bloom whispers to Layla.* Bloom: We've been invited to a Halloween party. Tonight in Gardenia. Layla: "Hallo" what? Flora: ...very important. The magic energy flows right through it... Bloom: You know, Halloween. Jack-o-lanterns, scary costumes? Layla: Ooh... Flora: ...I went to interview this very ancient tree, and um... *Layla whispers to Stella next.* Layla: The Hallowinx party is tonight, with scary lanterns, and a game of jacks. Tecna: Opposite Magix, we've got the Wildlands. In that area, magic energy is at an absolute minimum. *Stella whispers to Musa.* Stella: Hey, there's this cool guy named Jack who's throwing a scary Winx party tonight! Bloom: At Alfea, fairies learn to use their powers in a positive and creative way! *Musa whispers to Flora.* Musa: Hey, scary party with cool guys, and virtually, everyone who wants to see the Winx. Layla: There is also Cloud Tower, which is a school where witches use magic to be destructive rather than do good. Stella: The Specialists are there to balance things between the schools. Deal with that "Wildland" place. And of course, date us gorgeous fairies! *Flora whispers to Tecna.* Flora: A party is being thrown for the Winx by virtually every cool guy! It's gonna to be scary! Tecna: *loudly* Huh? A virtual party? In a scary, sub-zero computer-generated world that's like, such a great idea! *Palladium clears his throat.* Palladium: Tecna, I hear you have a party to go to. But first, you'll write up a report. A report of least one hundred pages on my desk tomorrow morning. *Flora giggles and Tecna looks unhappy.* Scene: Alfea Courtyard *Jolly flies in as a card to Alfea. She lands in front of Livy.* Livy: Jolly! *Jolly appears and dusts herself.* Jolly: Little sister! Livy! *The two sisters hug each other.* Jolly: How have you been, darling? Livy: Great! I'm going to a pumpkin party tonight! Jolly: Oh, I am overjoyed! *Livy walks into the school.* Livy: Let's go. You can come, too! Jolly: Uh... Livy. *Livy turns around.* Livy: Huh? Jolly: *nervously* There is a... a dark shadow over you. *Livy looks up and sees nothing.* Livy: Hm? *Livy walks over to Jolly.* Livy: I don't see it. *Livy tugs on Jolly's arm.* Livy: Now, come on. Let's go, let's go, let's go. *Jolly snatchers her arm away.* Jolly: No! The card say "a horrid fate awaits the traveller." *Livy puts a finger to her chin and thinks a little.* Scene: In a Dark Place *Jolly kneels. Waves her hands. She speaks a spell.* Jolly: Sensano Alezan! *She conjures up three cards. The three cards float before her and she looks at them intensely.* Jolly: The caravan. Travellers on a journey. The sun is low, travellers are youthful. *Jolly gasps.* Jolly: The frighten fawn! Danger hangs over the traveller's head. *Jolly cautiously looks at the last card and gasp.* Jolly: The three faceless sisters. That means wickedness, suffering or betrayal. My fairy and pixie friends, do not go to the party. *The cards disappear and Jolly stands to join the others. Jolly: *concerned* A cruel trick awaits, you will not be able to tell truth from lies./poem> Scene: Forest *Stella in her fairy form, wields her scepter.* Stella: C'mon girls, Gardenia's waiting! *Stella grunts, slams her scepter and teleports everyone.* Bloom: Thank you for the prophecy, Jolly. The three sisters could be the Trix! But, then again, why would they ever go to Gardenia? Livy: Right! So let's just worry about having fun tonight! Bloom: Even though in Gardenia only little kids can see you, please, try to stay out of trouble. *Bloom teleports.* Pixies: Promise! *The Pixies teleport.* Scene: Gardenia *The Winx are walking on the streets of Gardenia.* Stella: Wow! Did you friend invite the whole city? Bloom: Nooo. Halloween is an international party but there are also private parties, like the one we're going to. And everybody wears a costume! Fortune Teller: Tarot cards. Come one, come all! My tarot cards will reveal your destiny! Jolly: Puh-lease! Amateur! *A dog starts barking at Chatta and Tune.* Tune: Bad manners! Elderly Dog Owner: Come on boy, what 'ya barking at? There's nothing there! *The dog owner pulls the dog away.* Elderly Dog Owner: Come on! *The Winx stop at a crosswalk.* Flora: Does your friend know we're coming? Bloom: Well, Mitzi isn't exactly a friend but she did say you guys could come along. Stella: Of course, if she has any sense- *A car's horn is heard and Layla gasps.* Tecna, Musa and Flora: Huh? *Mitzi is sitting in the back of the car with her friend.* Mitzi: Oh, you made it back in town. *Bloom walks over and greets her.* Bloom: Hello, Mitzi. Mitzi: And so these must be your new friends then? Bloom: Yes, let me introduce you to the Winx! Flora: Hello. *The Winx give a weak greeting and small smile to Mitzi.* Mitzi: The party is at eight o'clock. *condescendingly* Try not to look so scruffy alright? *Mitzi snaps and her chauffeur starts driving.* Stella: *peeved* Speak for yourself! *Stella puts her hands to her hips, angry.* Tecna: Yeah, really. Was that blue top tacky or what? Bloom: Hey, let's not worry about Mitzi alright? A party is a party! *Lockette points at someone.* Lockette: Bloom, is that costume? *A small guy, wearing a yellow hoodie and big round glasses is walking on the other side of the street.* Small Guy: Hey, I'm the real one. Bloom: This one's kind of hard to explain, Lockette. Lockette: Mm. I don't get it. Mmm... Scene: Outside of Party Mansion *The Winx are walking to their party destination, at night with some fog. Lockette flies and a jack-o-lantern sudden appears and startles her. The others continue walking and she flies to join them. Stella looks about.* Stella: Compared to this, Cloudtower is warm and fuzzy. You sure this is the right place? *Bloom looks at her map.* Bloom: Yeah, we're nearly there! *Flora shivers. A black cat watches her.* Flora: It's so cold! *She walks past the cat.* Black Cat: Hello, Flora. *Flora stops walking.* Flora: Huh? *She quickly turns her head.* Flora: Huh?! *There is nothing there.* Flora: A black cat just spoke to me! *Tecna gets her to start walking again.* Tecna: Flora, you're letting this place get to you. Jolly: The three sisters are getting close, I can just feel it! Livy: Come on Jolly, we're supposed to be having fun! *The two sisters gasps at the sight of jack-o-lantern.* Jolly: That sculpture! What a beautiful face! Bloom: Here we are. Scene: Gate Entrance *The girls reach the front gate of the where the party is being held.* Bloom: This is the house. Tecna: Wow! Just like that video game Resident Evil Doom 2! *The girls cross the gate and start walking towards the house.* Layla: There will be dancing right? *Some sounds are playing in the background. Digit takes notice.* Digit: You guys hear that? *The sound of crows cawing can be heard.* Digit: Listen up! *Digit then sees a small speaker on the ground making those sounds.* Digit: Huuuh, artificial noises! One of the Three Sisters: *whispers* Bring a bone-white mask. Bring a bone-white mask. *The sister walks away, into the fog.* Chatta: Who's that? Digit: Are you fake too? Lockette: Ehh, let's go follow them! *The three pixies follow the others.* Scene: House Front *Bloom knocks on the door. The roof above them crumbles a little.* The Winx: Huh? Tecna: This house is about to fall apart! Bloom: I know... *Bloom opens the door. A jack-o-lantern suddenly drops down and startle the Winx. They take a sigh of relief that it was just a trick. A maid puts the jack-o-lantern back in its place.* Maid: Who are you? Bloom: I'm Bloom and these are my friends. Here's my invitation. *Bloom shows the maid her invitation.* Maid: Please come in. *The maid directs them inside. They enter.* Scene: Entrance Hallway *The maid closes the door and continues to direct them inside.* Musa: Uuh, very nice costume. Maid: I'm not a party guest, I'm at Mitzi's service. Musa: Whoops! *The maid walks into the party room where all the guests are. The shows them in with her hand.* Maid: Please. Scene: Party Room *The Winx take in the sights with amazement and walks into the room. Bloom and Layla walk further with Chatta and Tune.* Tune: Is no one going to welcome us? How very rude! Chatta: Aww, this party is so lame! Layla: And it's so dark! Doctor Costumer: Hello, hot stuff. If you're not feeling well, come and see me, I'm a doctor you know? Layla: Yes, well, doctor, you're the one who's making me feel queasy. Doctor Costumer: Hah! Maybe you'd rather be - in the hands of my assistant - the nurse! Nurse Costumer: Hey. *spitefully* How did this trash get in here? *The nurse costumer enters and walks next to the doctor costumer.* Bloom: Umm, is Mitzi around? Nurse Costumer: *condescending tone* What if she was? You really think she'd give you the time of day? As if, Mitzi would waste her time chatting up little girls like you. *Bloom glares and grunts at the nurse.* Bloom: Mitzi! *Mitzi walks down the stairs elegantly with music in the background.* Blue Mask Costumer: Ooh! I wish I could carry myself like her! *The CD starts skipping. Mitzi notices and looks down on the DJ.* Mitzi: Huh? *The DJ is clicking on the mixer and tries to get it back normal.* DJ: Oh no! *Mitzi walks down the stairs, angry.* DJ: The CD's skipping! Huh! Mitzi: *furious* You loser! *Mitzi slams her hand on the table and points at the DJ.* Mitzi: *furious* Get out! I never want to see your face again! Got it? *The DJ starts to cry. Mitzi walks over to Bloom and Layla.* Mitzi: Bloom, I'm so glad you came... *Mitzi twirls to show off her dress.* Mitzi: Isn't this dress marvelous? Bloom: Ho, yeah, it's really something else! Mitzi: "Something else"? What kind of compliment is that? *Mitzi grabs one of the strands of her dress.* Mitzi: Aren't these sparkles dazzling? I had them custom made, they cost me a fortune! *Mitzi begins her criticism on the girls costumes.* Mitzi: Now, speaking of costumes. I find yours very disappointing, I told you to wear something elegant! This is a party, NOT a funeral! Stella: Sweetie, put on your sunglasses! Mitzi: And why should I? *Mitzi gasps. The Winx remove their robes and reveal their fairy forms. Mitzi is stunned speechless and the guests are impressed by their "costumes". The Doctor costumer is impressed.* Doctor Costumer: Oh! Wow! Nurse Costumer: *grumpily* Hmm. *She elbows the doctor.* Doctor Costumer: Ow! Witch Hunter Robin Costumer: How did you make your wings? They look so real! Flora: That's a secret. *A girl with a magenta hat walks over to Stella.* Female Hat Costumer: I would so love to wear something like just once in my life! Female Skeleton Costumer: It beats series 2902, thermic-optic-camouflage! *Mitzi is standing aside, jealous of the Winx getting all the attention.* Blue Mask Costumer: Would you like me to go and dim the lights a little bit? Mitzi: No, you'd just mess it up. Anyway, I've got a plan to scare 'em all right out of their half-wits. *Mitzi cackles.* Scene: Dark Place *A pumpkin is with Jolly. Jolly summons her cards, she speaks a spell.* Jolly: Sensano Alezan! And now, I shall read this pumpkin's future! *She makes the cards hover in a circle above them.* Pumpkin: Oh! *Jolly commands one card to come down before her.* Pumpkin: Huh? Oh! *Jolly looks at the card.* Jolly: Hey look! It's you! *The pumpkin smiles. Jolly commands another card to come down. She gasps, and the pumpkin joins her side.* Jolly: Oh no... The three sisters will appear and totally ruin the party! *A final card comes down and lands face down in front of Jolly.* *She picks up the card and looks at it.* Jolly: *panicked* It's the card of wind! D'aahhh! *She quickly slams down the card.* Scene: In Another Room *Jolly finishes her reading.* Jolly: *whisper* The cards. Doom's right around the corner! Tune: Well, let's just hope it's not the Trix! Scene: Pool Table Room *The maid is holding a tray of drinks.* Mitzi: Our guests are thirsty. Take care of it. *The maid walks over to Bloom and Flora who are checking out a guy, leaning against the wall quietly.* Bloom: *whisper* Isn't he cute? ...He's even more mysterious than Helia! Flora: *whisper* You know, there's nothing with Helia. Bloom: *whisper* Don't worry, I'll do the introductions! Flora: No! Wait! *Flora puts her hand on her head, embarrassed. Bloom walks over to the guy.* Bloom: Hey, How you doing? So, uh... where are you from? Mysterious Guy: Romania. Bloom: Nice party huh? Maid: Care for a Screaming Mary? It's a vampire special! *Mitzi is a little further away from the conversation. She turns around with a grin on her face. Flora grabs a glass.* Flora: Thanks! *Bloom grabs two glasses and offers one to the Mysterious Guy. He rejects the drink.* Mysterious Guy: Can't stand vampires. Flora: Ooh... Mitzi's friends are very boring, they're all so antisocial! Bloom: Well, who am I going to give this drink to then? Flora: I guess I could use it as a good excuse to meet someone new! *Bloom approaches a girl with glasses.* Bloom: Hi there, my name is Bloom! Care for a drink? Glasses Costumer: Leave me alone. Bloom: Huh? *Bloom turns back to Flora.* Flora: *sarcastically* That worked real well! *Mitzi walks past Bloom and pulls on her wing. One glass Bloom is holding crashes onto the floor, the other spills on her top.* Mitzi: Sorry about your dress! You know, nothing stains like a Screaming Mary! *Mitzi walks off satisfied. Mad, Bloom uses magic on the spill to remove it and put it back in her glass.* Bloom: Mitzi! *Mitzi turns around, wearing a satisfied grin. And Bloom responds as if nothing had happened with a big grin on her face.* Bloom: Your drinks are great, it'd be a shame to spill one! *Mitzi goes wide eyed, looking confused.* Mitzi: Huh?? Scene: Gate Entrance One of the Three Sisters: *huskily* Her eyes are red, red like blood. Second one of the Three Sisters: *raspy* Her face is crawling with maggots, crawling with maggots. Third one of the Three Sisters: *deep and raspy* Whoever is touched shall also perish. Perish horribly. Second one of the Three Sisters: *raspy* Her face is crawling with maggots, crawling with maggots. *She laughs and the three walk off into the fog.* Scene: Entrance Hallway Jolly: *scared* Musa, did you just see some strange girls back there? Musa: Relax, Jolly. They're just Mitzi's boring friends with costumes on. They think they're so cool. *Mitzi is watching Musa, seemingly talking to herself. She tells this to the Freddy Krueger costumer.* Mitzi: *mockingly* Hah! She's talking to herself! This is what happens when you hang out with Bloom too long! Jolly: *scared* We'll soon be facing our doom! I could feel it! Musa: Hungry is what I feel. *The doorbell is rung.* Musa: Huh? *Musa grabs the doorknob.* Musa: Shh. *She cautiously opens it a bit.* Musa: Who are you? *A short man wearing a Spider-man costume is seen. He turns around.* Cake Delivery Guy: Just your friendly neighbourhood cake deliver guy! Here you go! *He gives Musa the cake box and she takes it.* Cake Delivery Guy: Enjoy! *And he walks off. Musa looks at the cake box.* Musa: *confused* Cake? Freddy Krueger Costumer: Of course, my dear! *Musa turns around to the sound of the Freddy Krueger costumer's voice.* Freddy Krueger Costumer: These are very, very special cakes. *He walks over to Musa, Musa gives the box to him and he opens the box.* Freddy Krueger Costumer: Pumpkin cakes made especially for Mitzi's party! Wanna see? *Mitzi comes over to them.* Mitzi: *amused* Offer her one! *The Freddy Krueger costumer stabs into a pumpkin with his clawed hand and offers it to Musa.* Freddy Krueger Costumer: Which one would you like? This one here? *He laughs. Musa takes it and eats. The Freddy Krueger costumer and Mitzi look at each, very amused and grinning. Musa grunts a little and holds her stomach in pain.* Mitzi: Oops! I guessed you picked the earwax flavored one! *The Freddy Krueger costumer gives Musa the box, Musa gasps when she hears of what flavor. The Freddy Krueger costumer and Mitzi walk off.* Mitzi: Boy, is she pathetic or what?! *Musa glares at the cakes; Jolly is fuming with anger, looks at the cake and thinks of a revenge plan with an evil smirk; Musa slams the cake box shut.* Scene: Pool Table Room Mitzi: Arugh! *Everyone in the room turns towards Mitzi to see what was going on. Mitzi is running from six pumpkin cakes circling her, seemingly with no explanation.* Mitzi: Get off me! Outta my way! Agghh!!! *Mitzi gasps in fear, as she stops running and looks at the six pumpkin cakes in fear.* Jolly: *amused* Hey, don't look at me! *peeved* You asked for it! Livy: Jolly, are you sure that was such a good idea? Jolly: You're absolutely right, Livy, I should've made them bite her! Scene: Staircase *Tecna is sitting on a staircase with Digit. Tecna looks at the crack in the wall.* Tecna: Digit... This crack worries me. I don't think the structure of this house is very sound. Digit: What I find odd, is that the crack originates from this picture. *The picture has three faceless girls on it.* Tecna: Three faceless girls! Jolly: Just like Jolly's prophecy! Tecna: Let's warn the others! *Tecna gets up and finds the others.* Scene: Another Room *The Winx and Pixes have assembled.* Bloom: I don't like this three sisters stuff; if it's the Trix, we could be in trouble! *Layla points at picture similar to the one Digit and Tecna saw earlier.* Layla: Tecna, was the crack you saw like this one over here by any chance? Tecna: Hey, this crack starts from behind the picture too! *Tecna starts to read what is written on the picture.* Tecna: "Renovated fifteen times in twenty years, the mystery of Silent Villa. After each renovation, the house seems to age fifty years in a matter of months! No construction worker will go near the place anymore. Reports the foreman." The house is haunted! I guess that would explain all the squeaks we've been hearing. Maid: Bloom! Quick! Mitzi's ill, she asked for your help! Scene: Mitzi's Bedroom *Mitzi is acting hysterical.* Bloom: Mitzi, what happened? Mitzi: *panicked* I saw them! All three of them! Bloom: Them? Mitzi: They're still alive! The... *She points at the vanity mirror.* Mitzi: The mirror! Nurse Costumer: Mitzi saw the three evil sisters who used to live in this house over a hundred years ago. *The nurse costumer picks up a newspaper.* Nurse Costumer: There was an article about it in the paper, about how their adorable younger sister was murdered when someone tried to demolish the house. Flora: A fourth sister? Nurse Costumer: Yup. ...It says here that "in order to avenge her death," the three sisters made a deal with some witches, who then turned their clothes into blood and the three sisters haven't been heard from since. Digit: Tecna, I saw one in the yard! Tecna: Uh, well then, why didn't you report it? Digit: but, I thought it was a prank! Bloom: So, Mitzi saw them. Mitzi: It is said that when the three sisters come to announce the return of the youngest one, mirrors will shatter as they walk by them! And that's what happened! Stella: They must be pretty ugly then huh? Flora: *scoldingly* Stella! Musa: Hmm... So that mirror... Nurse Costumer: Yes, the three sisters were here. Mitzi: And, if ever the fourth sister returns... *tearfully* Ooh! *Mitzi starts to cry.* Layla: What's going to happen then? Nurse Costumer: She has blood red eyes, wears a bone-white mask and a dreary dress. *Stella and Flora gasp.* Nurse Costumer: They say, her gaze is petrifying and whoever looks her in the eye is all but doomed... Mitzi: *pleadingly* Bloom, you're the only one who can help me! You've got to stop her, the fourth sisters wants revenge, I just know it! *Bloom comforts Mitzi.* Bloom: We'll help you Mitzi, I promise. Scene: Party Room *The Winx are walking downstairs and notice everyone is panicking. They are all looking at the broken mirror.* Bloom: Why's everyone so worked up? What happened? *The Darth Vader costumer just runs around and gives no response.* Bloom: *sarcastically* Oh, great, another friendly guy. *Layla points out the cracked mirrors.* Layla: Hey, check out the mirrors! Hat Costumer: *frightened* They all broke at once, each and every single one of them! It must be a sign! Female Skeleton Costumer: Yes! And I picked up the presences of four ghost-like entities. Bloom: Four? *Tecna points at the three faceless girls picture.* Tecna: Guys... Look at the picture. *Flora gasps as she looks at the picture. The fourth sister appears on the picture.* Tecna: It's the fourth sister! Bloom: Everyone stay put, this is dangerous! Winx! Follow me! *The Winx rush out of the house. As they do, the maid is seen smirking.* Scene: Outside *The Winx are patrolling the yard.* Bloom: Come on, everyone stay close! Layla: *scared* Oohh... I cannot stand the dark! *A light sudden turns on. She gasps. It was just Stella, using her powers to turn it on and off.* Stella: Come on, it's just a pumpkin! *She turns if on and off.* Stella: On, and off, and on and- Musa: Uh, Stella, we're not suppose to use magic on Earth! Besides, you're spoiling the element of surprise! *Stella gasps as she sees someone in the fog.* Stella: Hang on a second! There's someone over there! *Stella walks towards that person.* Flora: It looks like a skeleton! *The other Winx, wait anxiously for Stella.* *Stella walks over to where she saw the person and sees rake.* Stella: Ah. It's just a rake! *Tecna and Bloom sigh in relief. Stella had picked up the rake. She giggles.* Stella: Someone could trip over this! *She drops the rake, then one of the three sisters appear.* Stella: Huh? One of the Three Sisters: She wears a bone-white mask. Her eyes are red, red like blood. *The other two sisters approaches the Winx as Stella is backing away to join the others.* Second one of the Three Sisters: *raspy* Her face is crawling with maggots, crawling with maggots. Third one of the Three Sisters: *deep and raspy* Whoever is touched shall also perish. *The Winx are surrounded.* Bloom: Careful girls, now we know what we're dealing with! Scene: Party Room *Everyone is laughing at the Winx.* Female Party Goer: They really believe in witches! Male Party Goer: What a devilish prank! *Mitzi laughs a little.* Mitzi: *commanding tone* That's enough! *The laughter is silenced.* Mitzi: The three sisters did exist but the rest I came up with. Now, everyone, take a pumpkin and get into position. It's time for the grand finale! *Mitzi laughs again.* Scene: Outside *The Winx continue to back away as the "three sisters" continue to approach them.* Bloom: Huh? *Bloom seems what appears to be an escape.* Bloom: Over there! *They back away, into the fake cemetery. They walk cautiously.* Layla: I just saw some lights! Stella: Of course you did, I'm right here! *The three sisters draw nearer and the Winx had stopped walking.* Layla: The lights are hovering over the gravestones. Flora: We're surrounded by ghosts! *A Frankenstein costumer and the Blue Mask Costumer hide behind the bushes while holding pumpkins above their heads.* Blue Mask Costumer: The stars of our party aren't to bright huh? One of the Three Sisters: She wears a dreary dress. Her eyes are red, red like blood! *The Winx start backing away again. Elsewhere outside, Mitzi is suiting up as the fourth witch with the help of the Nurse Costumer.* Nurse Costumer: Hm. Perfect. *Mitzi starts walking to where the Winx are.* Char Aznable Costumer: Full power! One of the Three Sisters: A bone-white mask, she wears... *Mitzi starts laughing again. The Winx have nowhere else to go. Mitzi continues walking when she steps on the rake Stella had dropped and it smacks her, causing her to fall.* Tecna: They have no faces! It's the three sisters! Third one of the Sisters: *deep and raspy* The fourth sister is here! Behold! *The Winx turn around and the "fourth sister" appears. She roars.* Stella: *confidently* Mitzi! *Tecna and Bloom look back at Stella.* Tecna and Bloom: Mitzi?? *Mitzi immediately grumbles. The other three girls remove their masks.* Stella: Of course, you guys. Come on. Just look at the way she carries herself, it's a joke! *Mitzi removes her mask. She growls and glares at Stella.* Mitzi: *angry* You are a witch!! Stella: *amused* Hm. I see, she does have maggot face! Mitzi: Oh, come on. Admit it! You were scared out of your wits! *She laughs, the other three girls join her, and so does the Blue Mask Costumer and Frankenstein Costumer.* Mitzi: *laughing* Pathetic! What is it again you call yourselves? The Wink? *Mitzi continues laughing. Bloom looks up and sees something.* Bloom: Mitzi... *A floating sister appears behind Mitzi. Stella points it out to Mitzi.* Mitzi: I mean, if you saw a real ghost, you'd completely lose it. Stella: Sweetie. She's right behind you. *The other three girls shiver in fear and quickly flees. The Winx with smiles their faces watch as Mitzi turn around and see the "ghost" as it roars at her with a frightening sound. Mitzi goes wide eyed and screams.* Mitzi: A-a GHOST!!! *She faints.* Blue Mask Costumer: Huh? It's a real ghost, there's nothing under the sheet! *She quickly flees too, leaving the Frankenstein Costumer behind. The Winx see that Mitzi fainted and looks up at the "ghost". The "ghost" reveals it to be just the Pixies.* Piff: Toota patoota! Tune: Despite your prophecy, the evening ended on the right note! Jolly: My mission is not to understand destiny but to point out the possibility of a gloomy future. Amore: And Stella shed light on the whole thing! *Everyone laughs.* Scene: Party Room *The DJ starts up the music. Bloom, Tecna and Layla are in the center of the dance floor.* Bloom: Come on everybody, let's dance! *The three start dancing. And everyone joins in. Flora persuades the Mysterious Man to dance.* Flora: Hey, why don't you come and dance? I promise I won't bite! *The man smiles. Bloom dances with the girl who told her leave her alone and the two accidentally bump into the boy who is wearing a yellow hoodie. Musa dances with the Freddy Krueger costumer. The pixies are sitting on pumpkins. Digit and Lockette are jumping on a pumpkin but Digit soon gets off. Lockette continues jumping on it and it breaks, revealing Jolly. They start laughing. Layla dances with the Witch Hunter Robin costumer and while she is not looking, the Witch Hunter Robin gets pull away and the Doctor costumer joins Layla instead. Stella dances with the Hat costumer.* Stella: Darling, love the hat! Totally hip! *Mitzi is standing aside again, grumpy.* Mitzi: No, I refuse to dance! I'm in a really, really bad mood today! Hmph! Darth Vader: Everyone has a dark side! DJ: Hey, thanks for thinking of me! This party rocks! Ending Narrator: In our next episode of "Winx Club", the fairies enroll in the Cloudtower School for Witches to stop the Trix from getting another part of the Codex. But while waiting, they must first survive classes under Headmistress Griffin. Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts